Hidden Secrets
by Ella.worsfold5
Summary: What happens when Bishop returns but with Oliver dead , staked at Eve and Michaels wedding, Amelie can't win she decides to evacuate herself and important people but what happens to the Glass house gang without Morganville, I'm no good at summarys .read it and review to tell me what you think. Rated: T just in case read on and mortal instruments comes in in later chapters !xkissesx
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy this is my first chapter with this story so review and tell he if its any good and I'll do another chapter for it xxx kisses xxx Mortal Instruments does come into it in the next chapters so read on.**

Chapter 1

"He's coming."  
The word flashed through her mind again and again haunting her .Claire sat in the single bed in the seedy hotel and picked at the moth eaten sheet. She put her head on her knees and stared out the window. Outside all was dark and eerily quiet except from the cars and the occasional car alarm. Beside her Shane lay tossing fittfully in his sleep. Claire lay down and shut her eyes trying to get to sleep but it was no use she could still here their screams .Slowly Claire slipped into sleep.

_Flashback_

_Amelie stood in our secret room with Oliver's body. He had a stake sticking out of his chest it was wood and had silver coils wrapped around the length of it. She grabbed it with both hands and signaled for Michael to step forward with the blood. Amelie pulled it with one hard yank and it flew from Olivers chest leaving a gaping hole that filled up with dark red blood and then stiched itself together. He was wearing a black suit but now it was all stained and ripped up ,Amelies suit was stained with Olivers blood and as she stood up and brushed herself off she grimaced at it. Oliver lay still for a minute before his eyes flew open and he sat up gasping. He looked like a zombie with bloodshot eyes and pale skin even pale for a yelped and jumped into my arms which must have been hard considering the black wedding dress she wore had a corset . We both toppled over onto the sofa behind us and suddenly everyones eyes were on us,Amilies cold, Shane's laughing.  
"Oliver, what do you remember?" Amelie asked coldly although we could see that she cared for him.  
"He's coming,Bishops " He started coughing before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped back into Amelie's all stood there shocked Shane holding me , Michael holding Eve who by the way looked like a Gothic princess in her black wedding dress._

Amelie wiped her eyes (smudging her makeup downher face) and signaled to her bodyguard waiting outside, "Get the Cars ready. Were evacuating." He nodded then left.  
Shane was the first to speak, "There's not enough cars for everyone in Morganville?!" Amelie looked at him like he was crazyor sprouted a tail orsomething."Your not going to just leave everyone here are you?" He demanded. "Yes. Only the important are to be evacuateed" Amelie replied coldly .I knew Amelie was cold (HA litterally she's a vampire) I knew that better than most people but to just leave us here even after everything we've done for her! "Amelie!" I meant it to sound strong but it came out strangled,"You can't leave us here !"I sounded weak and there was no reason why she should listen to me. Hell even Eve wouldn't have listened to me.  
"I'm not I protect you and Michael so you shall come with me and your little friends." She talked as if we were idiots . We all stood there shocked I hid my face in Shane's top. Morganville was flawed, but it was home to us and I couldn't imagain leaving it.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while was at a Tie Quan Do  
**Chapter 2 Claire's POV  
I flung my arm across the bed stretching out like a cat ,the sun warmed my back as I lay there. It was rare to have such a nice day in Morganville. My eyelids fluttered open, _Where was I?_ Memories from yesterday all came flooding back and I fell back down onto then bed. I was in a hotel. In New York! Of all places we could have come to. I found it hard to believe Amelie would pick New York, a busy city, as her new home. A shower turned off and I watched as Shane walked out of the shower with his towel around his hips, hair tousled. He looked so carefree now we weren't in Morganville.  
"Hi," A smile played on Shanes lips and I found myself smiling too. How did he look so good in the mornings? _Oh shit!_ I jumped out of bed catching my foot on the covers and falling over earning a laugh from Shane ,and ran to the bathroom covering my face with my arm. I looked in the mirror horrified. My hair was matted and my makeup which I had left on over night had smeared across my face making me look like a bomb had exploaded at the makeup factory.

"Claire?" Shane knocked on the door. Frantically I looked around for something to take off the makeup before he saw me. "Um. Just a minute !" I shouted pulling out drawers to find a face cloth .Finding nothing I jumped in the shower scrubbing at my face before forgetting about my clothes. I looked down at Shane's soaked band T-shirt then pulled it off throwing it over the small stall. I washed my hair thenstood in the hot water it felt so good to shower ,staying in the hotel made me feel dirty as well as travelling for hours. I turned off the shower and padded to the sink looking in the mirror. I had huge bags under my eyes and I looked worn down even when I smiled. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me I unlocked the door to find Shane, Eve and Michael all sitting on the bed. Michael was playing guitar while Shane and Eve bickered over something. They all looked up at the same time and started talking to me at once. 

Eve:" Shane came into Michael and my room and woke us up ,then he took a picture of me sleeping and he wont delete it. CB please !"

Shane: " No! I'm not deleting it it's too funny Claire look. You would too if you had the chance right Mikey?"

Michael: " It is pretty funny."

Eve :" Michael!"

Michael:" Erm ... I mean Shane delete it !"

"GUYS!" I shouted silencing them all waving my hands in the air like a mad woman, accidentally dropping my towel.  
"Woah!" Eve and Michael both yelled covering their eyes while Shane jumped in front of me as I tried to pick up my towel.

I managed to pick it up and stood there awkwardly as all threee of them now were laughing histerically. Eve was talkingbut I only managed to make out half of what she said ," Then...dropped it ...Claire!...Na...naked!...Ahhaha!" I turned to Shane and said clearly so Eve would here, "Send the picture to everyone on your contact list."  
Eve jumpre up narrowing her eyes at me ,"You wouldn't !"  
"I would watch me ,"I hovered my finger over the send button and slowly lowered it down watching Eve. I was just about to press it when Eve shouted, "Fine! I'm sorry, please don't send send it !"


End file.
